


Cirque Dans La Rue [All pretty girls get cut in half]

by Vanilla_Green_Tea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Circus, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Slight underage, circus freak harry, freakshow - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Green_Tea/pseuds/Vanilla_Green_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a lonely writer, who's friend Liam takes him to the touring circus. Louis did not know that he wouldn't be that lonely anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cirque Dans La Rue [All pretty girls get cut in half]

**Author's Note:**

> this has a little bit of violence, so if you don't like that i don't think you should read it xx  
> critique would be nice! this is my first fanfic that i have ever finished, i hope you like it as much as i liked writing it!

”C'mon Louis, you can't sit in front of your desk all day! Go out, enjoy life!”  
Louis' best friend Liam said to him. Louis groaned and turned his head around, so he was looking at Liam.  
”I am enjoying life. Writing is my life.” He said and turned back to face his writing. And he really was enjoying, Louis has never been that kind of a guy that goes out, drinks a little too much, and brings some lady home.  
No, Louis was never that guy.  
He liked walking around the town, he liked reading, and he loved writing.  
Liam sighed and walked to Louis, and took his glasses from his nose.  
”Hey, give those back!” Louis laughed, and tried to grab his glasses from Liam's hand, but he pulled it away. ”Only if you come outside!” Louis frowned and tried to grab his glasses one more time. But to his unfortune, Liam was a lot taller than him, so even though he jumped and tried to grab his glasses, he couldn't reach them.  
”Ugh, fine! I'll take a break.” Louis groaned and pouted. Liam laughed his victory laugh, and handed the glasses to Louis. Louis put them down on the desk. He took his light brown coat, and his dark brown hat from the coat rack, and opened the door.  
”Shall we go?”

\------------------

Louis and Liam were walking down the street. They had been just walking around for about 15 minutes, until Louis noticed that Liam was leading them somewhere.  
”Liam, why are we infront of the Styles Family Circus?” Louis asked, with confusion in his high pitched voice. Liam looked at him excitedly, waiting for Louis to get how they were going to spend the afternoon.  
”Oh, ohhh, nonononoonono” Louis protested, while shaking his head. He did not like circuses. ”Oh yes! I'm going to the touring circus, and I'm taking my best mate with me.” Liam grabbed Louis' hand, and before he could protest, he dragged Louis to the tent entrance. Liam purchased the tickets, and they walked to their seats. Louis noticed that the tent was full of either small kids, teachers, or old people. Louis and Liam were the only 19 year old's there.  
The show was nothing special, a human cannonball, bearded lady, a snake man, nothing special.  
”And now, let's welcome... Mr. Styles!”  
A wave of cheers and clapping rose, and Louis assumed that he should clap as well.  
”Who's this guy?” Louis asked Liam, since he had no idea. ”The head of the circus.” He anwsered, still clapping, and not looking away from the arena.  
”I'll be your knife thrower tonight! And guess who'll be our victim tonight?” He walked around the arena, while the spotlight followed him. Louis sat up in his seat when he heard the word victim leave the man's mouth.  
Then the big wood board behind the man turned around, and revealed a gorgeus boy.

He had dark curly hair, and few curls had fallen to his pale face. He had a torn top, that had some dried blood on it. He had ragged shorts, that had some holes in them. His eyes were closed.

”Now, my son Harry here has disobeyed me once more. How should I punish him?”  
Harry opened his eyes, that were bright green. They were tired, and scared at the same time. Like he had done this many times before.  
The crowd started yelling something, but Louis couldn't make the head or tails of it. ”Wh-What are they saying?” Louis asked from Liam, that looked confused and kinda scared. ”I-I think they're saying knife, knife, knife.” Louis eyes widened. ”Why would they be screaming knife knife knife? Is he gonna stab him?” Liam shrugged.  
Louis looked back at the arena, and saw the man throwing a knife right next to Harry's side, barely missing it. The whole audience gasped, but then exhaled in relief, and Louis saw Harry exhaling as well. He must've been holding his breath.  
But the next knife didn't miss. Louis could hear the cry of pain, that escaped Harry's pink lips.  
The knife was sticking out of Harry's side, dark red blood flowing out of the wound. Harry's father [Not a very good one, apparently], walked to Harry, and whispered something like ”All pretty boys have to suffer.”, and pulled the knife out of his side. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and grinded his teeth in pain.  
Louis and Liam watched in horror and shock when the knife sunk into Harry's flesh eight times more. Harry looked like he was about to fall asleep, his eyelids kept skipping between open and closed, and he had a small trickle of blood dropping from his lips, and he looked finished.  
But his dad wasn't finished. He pulled a new knife from his belt, and he threw it straight to Harry's shoulder. Harry screamed in pain, as his father repeated it five times.  
”I think Harry has learned his lesson.” His dad annouced to the audience and everyone cheered.  
”They fucking enjoyed that?”  
Harry's dad released Harry from the wooden board, and dragged him away from the arena, ignoring the small squeals of pain leaving Harry's mouth when he grabbed his curly hair, and started walking towards the exit.  
Louis grabbed his hat from Liam, and started pulling him through the crowd of people leaving the tent.  
Liam stopped Louis, and turned him around. ”Louis, I'm terribly sorry about that. I didn't know that this was such a sadistic place.” Liam ruffled his brown hair and he looked really dissapointed in himself.  
Louis smiled, and patted the taller lad to the back. ”It's alright, you didn't know. But now I need to find that arsehole, and have a little talk to him.”

\------------------------------------

Louis and Liam had split up. Liam went to look for him from where they kept all the animals [He got distracted a lot], but he had no luck. Louis went to look for him from where all the freaks lived. Louis wanted Liam to come with him, but Liam insisted that the head of the circus might be hanging with the tigers tonight.  
Just when Louis was about to go and search elsewhere, he heard the familiar voice.  
”Stop whining.”  
”I-I'm sorry, but it hurts..!”  
Louis then heard a loud smack and a cry of pain. He had heard enough. Lous bursted through the tent entrance, and his jaw dropped open. Mr. Styles was there, but so was Harry. He had tear tracks on his cheeks, and a red mark aswell. The wounds had stopped bleeding, but they were just left there, no one had cleaned or bandaged them.  
He was on his knees on the ground, holding his side with his other hand. His dad had his hand over his head, and it looked like he was going to slap Curly again.  
Louis jumped in front of Harry, and grabbed his father's hand, and twisted it painfully. He fell on his knees, and grunted in pain, holding his wrist.  
”Don't you dare to touch him.”  
Harry clinged to the bottom of Louis's jacket, and shook his head. ”No-no, stop. He'll hurt you.” Louis glanced at him, but quickly looked back at his dad.  
”We need to talk.” Louis said with a low voice, it was almost a whisper. Harry's dad exhaled, and got up. ”Fine. Harry, get out.” Harry tried to get up, but Louis stopped him. ”No, he's hurting and weak. We'll go outside.”

Once they got outside, Louis really showed his disgust towards the man standing in front of him.  
”What the fuck?”  
The man looked suprised, like he didn't see it coming.  
”Excuse me?”  
”You heard me, what the fuck are you doing to that poor kid? He's your son, and way too young and pretty to go through all that torture. You're a sick fuck.”  
Louis was pissed. The man sighed and stopped rubbing his wrist.  
”First, My name is Robin, not sick fuck. Second, all pretty boys always get cut in half. Always. He's already 16, he needs to learn that. Life isn't going to pet him with a silk glove and let him have everything.” Louis was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard.  
”S-Sixteen?! He's only sixteen years old?”  
Louis tried to think ways to get Harry out of there, but he couldn't think of any. Suddenly, Louis got an idea.  
”Let me buy him.”  
”Excuse me?”  
”You heard me, I want to buy Harry.” Louis was determined to get Harry out of here. Besides, he was pretty lonely even if he had his maid Eleanour there. He couldn't talk to her without her blushing and turning away to dust something.  
”You care for your son right?” Louis asked, even though he obviously didn't.  
”Yes. More than anything in the world.” Louis didn't except an anwser like that. He didn't look like he cared for him at all.  
”Then let me buy him from you! I'll take good care of him, but he will learn that life isn't easy. Please don't make me leave him here.”  
When Robin still seemed hesitant, Louis pulled out his wallet, and put 1000 pounds to Robin's hand.  
”It has excactly one thousand british pounds. I have more, and I am willing to give you more if you let me have Harry.” Louis stared at Robin, looking for any signs of giving up and letting him have Curly. Finally the nervousness dissapeared from his eyes, and he put the money in his pocket. ”Fine. I believe that you will treat him well, but do not baby him. For his sake.”  
Louis smiled, and walked back to the tent where Harry was curled up in the corner. When he saw Louis, his eyes widened and he backed up a bit.  
”Come Curly, you're coming with me.” Louis offered Harry his hand, and smiled. Harry's mouth opened, and he looked at Louis' face, then back to his hand. Louis' face, Louis' hand. Robin came inside the tent, and walked over to Harry. ”You're his. You don't need to go through all of this anymore. He's going to take good care of you.”  
Harry looked at his dad, and then back to Louis. He was shaking, and Louis' hand started to hurt.  
”O-Okay..”  
Harry took Louis' hand, and Louis pulled him up from the bench he was sitting on. ”Wait.” Harry pulled away from Louis and went to Robin. Louis saw that Harry had tears in his eyes, and so did Robin. Harry pulled Robin in for a hug, and Robin started sobbing.  
”Bye dad, hope to see you again someday.”

\--------------------------------------

”So, let me get this straight. You bought him from his dad, and now you're carrying him to your place.”  
Louis had found Liam after searching for 10 minutes, and he had explained the situation to him. Liam was indeed surprised, but only because Robin actually sold Harry to him. He wasn't suprised that Louis would try to help Harry, because he just was like that.  
”Yeah, pretty much how it went. Now, could you stop staring, and maybe get a taxi? He's heavy.”  
”But it's so cute watching you carry a boy taller than you bridal style.” Liam chuckled and ruffled Louis' hair. Louis frowned and lifted Harry upper in his arms. ”He has some seriou wounds, and he's tired. I had no choice.” Liam still smirked, but went to get a cab. Louis looked at the sleeping curly haired boy in his lap, and smiled at the sight. Harry's dark brown curls had fallen to his pale face, and his mouth was slightly open. His long eyelashes were resting on his cheeks, and he looked peaceful.  
Soon Liam came back, and said that the taxi was waiting.  
”You're not coming?”  
”My home's right around the corner. Good night Lou.”  
Louis frowned but hugged his friend and said goodbye. Louis walked to the taxi, and set Harry down, and sat down himself. Now Louis had a good opportunity to look at the boy that he had bought with 1000 pounds. Harry was still pale, but he looked relaxed, but that didn't last long. The taxi driver asked for the address with a loud voice, and that made Harry wake up.  
”W-where am I?” Harry was panicking, he had no idea where he was, or why he was there.  
”Shh, shh, Harry, It's only me! It's only me, calm down.” Louis grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned him so Harry was facing Louis. Harry had tears in his eyes, but when he recognized Louis, and relaxed a bit. ”Where are we?” Harry whispered. He looked around, and he didn't look scared anymore, just confused mixed a little with frustration.  
”Uhh, in a taxicab. It's a car-”  
”I know what a fucking taxicab is.”  
Harry crossed his arms, wincing quietly at the pain in his shoulder, and pouted. Louis stared at Harry with a face that said ”Do you now?” because he highly doubted that Harry knew what a taxi is. Harry turned his eyes to Louis, but continued to pout. ”I know what a taxi is.” Louis still continued to stare at Harry with the face, and finally Harry confessed. ”Okay! I don't know what a taxicab is! Excuse me, I have been trapped inside that fucking death trap for sixteen years, It's not my fault that I don't know what a taxicab is!” Harry once again was on the verge of tears. Louis stopped staring, but grabbed Harry into his arms instead. Harry sobbed to his chest while whispering calming words to his ear.

Once they arrived back to Louis' house, Harry insisted that he could walk on his own, and that Louis didn't need to carry him. But Louis had none of that, and carried Harry upstairs, and to the guest room, earning a few giggles from his maid Eleanor. Louis left Harry laying on the bed, and went to the staircase.  
”Eleanor!” Louis shouted. Eleanor soon ran from the kitchen, and replied ”Yes Mr. Tomlinson?” With a quiet voice. Louis rolled his eyes and let out a annoyed sigh. ”Please, oh for the love of great god, please, stop calling me Mr. Tomlinson. My name is Louis. And call Dr. Horan, we have a big problem over here.” Eleanor's face was flushed pure red, and she was playing with the lace in her dress, until she heard the order to call the doctor.  
”B-But, It's already half past eleven at night, and Dr. Horan is most likely asleep already.” Eleanor wasn't looking at Louis, she was playing with a swirl of her hair nervously. ”Eleanor, It's his job to take care of people in need, no matter what time of the day, or night. Now could you please, call him?” When Eleanor still seemed hesitant to call someone in the middle of the night, Louis threw his hands in the air in frustration and groaned.  
”Eleanor!”  
”Yes, right away Mr. Tomlinson!” She squeeked, and ran away to the phone. ”It's just Louis!” Louis shouted after her. Louis sighed, but smiled a little. He liked Eleanor, he just wished she could sometimes actually talk to him.  
Louis walked back to the room where Harry was smirking on the bed. When Harry continued to smirk, Louis got annoyed. ”What?” Louis asked, still standing in front of the open door. Harry started giggling, until it turned into a cough, and that worried Louis and he rushed to his side. Finally when the coughing stopped, Harry had tears in his eyes, but he still had his cute dimpled smile on. ”She fancies you.” Harry said in between coughs. Louis groaned again, [The most he has ever groaned in one night, Louis thinks] and stood up from the bed ”God dammit Harry! You look like you're  
going to die, and worry the fuck about me, and then you just say that my maid fancies me? I fucking know she fancies me! But I can do nothing about it Harry!” Louis pouted, like a 5 year old child who didn't get his candy. Harry just chuckled, and then they were silent. Louis sat on Harry's bed again, right in front of him.  
”Louis, I-I just want to thank you. Thank you for protecting me.” Louis cheeks were red, when he looked at Harry. Harry was looking at his hands, and he had a small smile. Louis and Harry looked at each other's eyes, blue met green, and the dimpled grin came alive once more. Louis and Harry started leaning closer to each other, until they were just inches away.  
”Mr. Louis, sir! Dr. Horan is here!”  
Louis turned his head around, and got off the bed to go to the door. Harry slowly closed his eyes, and clenched his hands into a fist. ”A doctor?” He asked, but Louis was already welcoming, and apologizing to the doctor for calling him so late.  
”So where's the patient?”

Dr. Horan, or Niall, had been looking at Harry's wounds for about 20 minutes when Louis asked what happens now.  
”Well, these wounds aren't pretty deep, which is good, they haven't hit any artery's, which is also good, but I have to clean them and that's going to hurt.” Harry sighed and ruffled his hair, but didn't resist when Niall removed his shirt. That was when Louis saw all the ink on Harry's skin. He had seen a black star on his arm, when he was tied to the wooden board, but he thought it was just a circus thing. But now he saw that Harry had much, much more inked pictures on his skin.  
Louis was so caught up on looking at the art on Harry's skin, that he noticed what was going on just when he heard Harry's muffled cry of pain.  
Harry was biting his wrist so he wouldn't scream or yell, because it hurt so bad. Louis went on his knees next to Harry's bed, and held his hand. Harry squeezed it so hard that Louis was sure that Harry was going to break his fingers. But he knew that if he pulled away, or showed any pain, Harry would get upset, and Louis had promised Robin to keep him safe. And by safe, Louis means that he will never ever be upset because of Louis, and he won't ever let anyone hurt Harry.

\-------------------------

”Thank you for coming here so late, I really appericiate it. How much do I owe you?”  
Niall had cleaned and bandaged Harry's wounds, and he was now sound asleep. Louis had made Niall a cup of tea, and now was his time to leave.  
”You owe me nothing. Or, except we could hang out someday? But no need to dig out your wallet.” Niall grinned at Louis' face, that was so full of surprise and happiness, that there we're no words for it.  
”Sure, I would like that.” Louis smiled, and they said goodbye. Louis said good night to Eleanor, and went back upstairs. He opened Harry's door a bit, so he could see curls peeking under the covers.

”Good night Harry. Hope you enjoy your life here.”


End file.
